Categorization of items involves placing groups of items into different categories based on some sort of determined relationship. Items may be placed into specific categories based on a relationship between the item and the type of item category. However, occasionally items that should be placed in a particular category fail to be identified for that category due to lack of data associated with the item that describes the relationship.